To Fight or to Hunt
by ronanhawk
Summary: Drizzt finds himself lost only to find a new deadly enemy and a person he is not sure what to think of


Disclaimer: Dizzt does not belong to me he is the work of R.A. Salvatore and I am not making any profit off of this.

Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic. I would love to hear reviews on it I know it might be a little rough around the edges but I hope it works. I am still trying to work everything out with it and hopefully in a few days I will get the next chapter up that is if people like it. Please I would love to hear your thoughts.

**The Assassin**

The changeling's eyes focused on her newest target. She was a cold ruthless killer who would not back down until she got her mark. If she could smile she would for her prey was a drow, her most hated enemy. Iria was the most deadly of the changeling assassins. The race of changelings was created a long time ago when a surface war raged between the drow and the surface elves. They were made to be perfect warriors magic didn't affect them and they could change to look like any human or animal. Their fighting skills and their ferocity could out match any of the drow. Their hatred for all drow where imprinted on them when they were created, and Iria still carried the burning hate in her heart for them. She watched the drow ranger from high in the trees. In her hawk form it would not be hard to follow him. His movements were precise and calm showing her that he knew he was being followed. Iria was told that the drow ranger was one of the best. It had been a long time since she had a challenging fight. Iria's excitement was mounting she wanted this kill more than anything. It wasn't for the love of the kill how ever, killing was an empty sport for her; it was more the thrill of the hunt. The longer the hunt lasted and the longer the prey fought the more satisfied she was when it was over.

Drizzt Do'Urden moved carefully as he felt eyes on him, something was off. He had come to far for too long to get to these blasted woods but nothing seemed to be going right as of late. He was tired, badly injured and wanted to rest and on top of it all he was lost. He had never been lost before he was a ranger he should know his way around but this forest kept its secrets hidden deep inside its vial of leaves. Not even the animals spoke to him anymore and no matter how many times he tried to summon Guenhwyvar she would not answer his calls. Something in to forest had to be blocking her from coming. He let out a deep sigh looking in to the dark sky as another set of storm clouds rolled holding its breath waiting for the wrong time to start raining on him. A sharp noise drew his attention to the branches over head. His gaze was drawn in to the eyes of the red hawk nestled in the darkened leaves of the tree. The hawk's eyes were filled with intent to kill. The look made his heat pound in his chest as his eyes locked with the birds. He stepped backwards, in preparation for the coming battle, when he saw the bird change its form. Soon a woman stood before him with hair as red as flame and soft elfin like features. Her eyes were a cold deadly blue that seemed to have no soul. He had heard his teacher once tell him of assassins who could change their form. A lump formed in his chest when he remembered Zaknafien talk of such a woman. One the Weapons Master had crossed blades with once before, he had almost lost his life to her. There was no question in his mind that the woman who stood before him now was Iria of the Wolffang the most dreaded of all assassins. This would be the end for him there was no way to win with his injuries sending pain through out his body. He pulled his scimitar out with his good arm ready for the fight, that same lavender gleamed in his eyes enhanced by the moonlight.

Iria moved with a speed and grace even he could not achieve. She pulled her sword from her arm ripping flesh as the sharp blade detached itself from her bone. The moon rose over head making her hair dance with its fiery glow. Their fight was more of a dance weaving in and out of the trees. The forest sang with the sounds of their blades colliding, everything around them seemed to take on an unearthly calm as the two fighters moved with their dancing blades. Drizzt fought it hard trying to stop her on coming blade though he was able to it was harder with his left arm torn and useless. He tried to keep his movements steady as he tried to find one error that would be her death. He never found an opening in her movements she was a well trained fighter seeming to know his every trick. Her lithe agile form moved with the grace of a panther the speed of a wolf and the power of a bear. Her powerful blows was making his weakened body tremble with the shear ferocity of her strength. His movements became sluggish but he would not back down and just let her kill him many of men had tried when he felt he could not go on but he had lived through it all this assassin would not be his end. He watched as her lips curled in to a smile and the heat of his battle rage soon consumed him. The battle lasted for what seemed hours but in fact it had only been a few minutes. Iria moved quickly catching the drow in his bad leg making him fall to the earth. Drizzt's lavender orbs looked up at her in shock. Her eyes or hands never wavered from their current position. A cold calm was all he could see in them the woman had no soul.

"Well this was a waste of my time." She said shaking her head her voice riddled with disappointment. "I have heard many stories about you Drizzt Do'Urden and here I stand with a wasted battle on my hands that brought me little enjoyment. If I would not have taken it so easy on you, you would have been dead already. I will come back for you when you can give me a better fight."

Drizzt's blood boiled; she had been toying with him that whole time. The last time an assassin had such a strong desire to fight him he took Guenhwyvar and tortured his friend. Purple flames grew behind Drizzts eyes, he would not let this assassin get away, knowing that anyone he came in contact with might get between her and her desire to kill. He pointed twinkle at her "This will end now assassin." His voice was a steady calm with a hint of hatred running through it.

Iria laughed "I like your will to fight and that look in your eyes is perfect, but as you are now you are no good to me. I care little about your death it's the fight you have shown me that I am after, don't get me wrong I will kill you. I just don't care to do so when you are injured as badly as you are. Take the time you need to heal and when I feel you are ready I will be back to finish this." Her smile softened "Plus I would not get any pleasure in killing the son of Zaknafien if he can not fight."

The words were caught in Drizzt's throat and before he could speak she was gone. Leaving him alone in the pale silver light wondering what would happen next


End file.
